When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Amzie4
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. Edward and Bella, with fluff!. Please read! Rated for safety.


**Disclaimer: All characters used in the following story belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I am just borrowing them to cure my writer's block I have at the moment. The song "When You Look Me ****In**** The Eyes" belongs to the Jonas Brothers.**

**A/N: I am terribly sorry this isn't another chapter of Edward's Playful Attack, but I**_**have a ****horri****ble writer's block I have to get rid of, and I love this song, so I decided to write a songfic for it. I think it fits perfectly. I love reviews, and I would really appreciate them!**_

When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Edward POV**

I lay next to my Bella, listening to her steady heart. Morning was approaching, and I looked forward to spending another day with her. She sighed and rolled over, snuggling into my side. I smiled and put my arms around her. Sighing again, he mouth curved upward slightly. As I gazed at her beautiful face, I thought of the time when I hadn't had her. How could I have gone so long without her? If I had ever known she was here, I would have done nothing but searched, and once I found her I would watch, making sure she was safe. But no, that didn't happen. We had both had to wait.

_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that __someone,__ I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reason__s__ why it's true._

I knew there was nothing better than my Bella. Without her, my life had been almost meaningless; my family was the only thing that had kept me going. Bella stirred, and I knew she was waking. I smiled down at her, and soon I was staring into warm pools of brown.

_When you look me in the eyes, tell me that you love me__ everything's alright, when you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven__I find my paradise__ when you look me in the eyes._

I heard her heartbeat increase as she took in my gaze, and she returned the smile. "Good morning," she said, stretching.

My smile widened, "Good morning."

She placed her head against my chest, relaxing into my embrace. I put my cheek on her hair, taking in her delicious scent. An old remembrance of the monstrous thirst grasped me, but I ignored it easily. Nothing was more important than her health, her life, and I wouldn't let anything take it from her, not even the monster inside me.

We stayed like that for an immeasurable moment, until I heard Charlie's thoughts.

_I wonder what__ I'll have for breakfast. Is Bella awake yet? I'll go see._

"Charlie's coming." I whispered to my love. She groaned, and I knew she wouldn't want me to leave. I did, however, have to go change. "I have to change," I told her. She looked up at me pathetically, and I almost stayed. I really did have to change, though. "I'll be right back," I assured her.

She nodded in ascent and sat up, getting ready to start the day. I took one last look at her, and then left.

_How long will I be waiting__ to be with you again?_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you__ in the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here__ you're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

I was back as soon as I could, and she was in her room, waiting for me. "Hello," I said as I pulled her into my arms. She had taken a shower, and the smell of her hair was intoxicating. I closed my eyes as I let it wash over me. I looked down at her, and once again our eyes met.

_When you look me in the eyes, tell me that you love __me,__ everything's alright, when you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of __heaven,__ I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes_

She was my everything. Nothing could ever match up to her beauty, her charm. She said she didn't know what she could have done to deserve me, but I knew she had it backwards. _I_ was the one undeserving of _her_.

_Mo__re 'n more__ I start to realize__I __can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high, __a__nd it's all because you'__re by my side_

I would spend eternity with her, always seeing her smile. I would protect my Bella, even when she wasn't in need of it. She placed her hand on my cheek, grabbing my gaze once more. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

I chuckled. "You," I answered. She blushed, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of red. "What are you thinking?"

"You," she repeated, trying to copy my tone of voice. She didn't quite manage, but the attempt was sweet. I smiled at her, and her heartbeat jumped around erratically. I loved the effect I had on her.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Let's go to your place. Charlie's gone fishing, and your house is more fun." I grinned at her reasoning and turned around, helping her onto my back. I jumped out the window, doing my best not to jostle my love. Then I ran, full of exhilaration. She placed her chin on my shoulder, her face pressed against mine. I felt her smile, and I copied the motion.

We arrived at my house, and I lowered her to the ground. I embraced her momentarily before wrapping my arm around her waist and leading her into the house. Her arm slipped behind my back and she leaned into my side. I opened the door and found my entire family waiting there.

Suddenly, I was almost thrown back by the thoughts coming my way.

_Edward! Let's play chess! Please?_ That was Emmett, forever wanting to do something.

_Edward, can I take Bella shopping? Please?_ Alice, of course. I gripped Bella closer to my side. She wasn't going anywhere.

_How sweet. Oh, I love watching them together_. Esme, thinking of our relationship. I had to agree with her. I loved being with Bella.

_I have to go to the office, and then we'll have to hunt soon._ Carlisle, thinking ahead, on lookout for our safety.

_Okay, this is boring. __I'm going to my room._ Rosalie. Her attitude had marginally improved, but it was hard to tell.

Then I realized who was missing. I was about to ask when Jasper walked into the room. _Oh, look, it's Edward and Bella. Charlie must be fishing. Okay, I really didn't know where that came from._

"Hello, everyone," I greeted them. They all greeted me back in turn, until Emmett realized Rosalie was gone. Grumbling to himself, he went up to his room to look for her. Alice saw my intention of keeping Bella with me, and she tried to change my mind.

_Please, Edward? You can come too, if you want_. I grimaced. She turned away, huffing, "Fine." Jasper looked at her curiously, reflexively sending out waves of calm.

"Let's go to my room," I whispered to Bella before anything else happened.

"Okay," she agreed, twisting her fingers through mine.

When we got there I picked her up, much to her surprise, and carried her over to the bed. I dropped her playfully, and she looked up at me in astonishment.

_When you look me in the eyes, tell me that you love me__ everything's alright, when you're right here by my side_

_W__hen I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever,_

_I just gotta let you know, I never wanna le__t you go,_

I settled next to her, leaning in to give her a kiss.

_When you look me in the eyes, tell me that you love __me,__ everything's alright, when you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven__ I find my paradise__ when you look me in the eyes._

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Aww, wasn't that sweet? Anyway, I think I've broken through my writer's block, so yay! I'll go back to working on Edward's Playful Attack. Please tell me if you like it. I have ****some**** other songs that I think fit in with Twilight, so if you want another one, let me know! Thank you, and please review!**


End file.
